


Clear the Air

by WildwoodDreamer



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Confrontation, Forgiveness, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwoodDreamer/pseuds/WildwoodDreamer
Summary: After the vote regarding her becoming a vampire, Bella realizes she and Jasper have some unfinished business.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Clear the Air

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I can't stop thinking about Bella's and Jasper's relationship lately, and how we never really saw them talk about what happened in New Moon. So I decided to quickly write a fic about how I think a conversation between them should have gone. Hope you enjoy. :)

The decision had been made. I would be a vampire. It wouldn't be tonight, as much as I wanted it, but the day would come. Soon.  
  
I exchanged looks with Carlisle, who gave me a small nod, and then looked back at Edward.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do this," he whispered.  
  
"Don't you want to be with me forever?" I asked, squeezing his hand.  
  
His eyes flashed to mine, his expression incredulous. "If it wouldn't condemn your soul to hell I would want to be with you until the universe dies, and beyond."  
  
I sighed. Again with my soul.  
  
"Let's go," Edward muttered and took me by the arm. "Charlie will wake up soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Alice and Esme hugged me goodbye before we left the room. As we walked toward the line of trees, a thought occurred to me.  
  
"Wait," I said, stopping mid-stride.  
  
"Bella." Edward's voice was exasperated. "I thought we agreed..."  
  
"It's not that." I pulled my hand out of his grip. "Just give me five minutes."  
  
I walked back to the house, leaving him standing on the lawn. Alice met me behind the front door, already aware of what I was about to do. She pointed to the living room with a smile. "Thank you for that," she whispered.  
  
Jasper was standing by the couch, observing the damage Edward had done ten minutes before, his back to me. I glanced at the remains of what looked like a large television, and then looked back at him.  
  
"Jasper?"  
  
He turned, his posture tense. He didn't speak, just looked at me with curiosity.  
  
I swallowed and said, "You voted yes."  
  
He didn't comment.  
  
"Honestly, I didn't expect that," I admitted and stepped a little closer, though still leaving a good distance between us. "After ... you know ... I thought you wouldn't want me as a sister."  
  
A pained expression flickered across his face. "Bella," he said softly, "I admit I didn't always approve of you, but my brother loves you. Alice loves you. And you've proven yourself to be trustworthy of keeping our secret. Well, until it becomes your secret, too."  
  
I nodded slowly. "So when you voted yes, you did it for them."  
  
At this he shook his head. "My reasons for voting yes were entirely selfish. At least then I wouldn't want to kill you all the time."  
  
A shiver went down my back, and I thought back to the night of my birthday. To how Jasper's face had changed when he'd smelled my blood. How instinctual his physical reaction had been. It had been the one and only time I'd been afraid of a Cullen.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Alice would never forgive you if you did," I replied, trying to sound playful, but it had the opposite effect.  
  
"Bella, what happened on your birthday," he pressed and suddenly he was right in front of me, "I can't even tell you..."  
  
"I know," I said quickly, jumping at his speed. "You didn't mean to." Against my instincts, I carefully put a hand on his arm. His muscles locked into place, the same way I'd seen Edward do so many times. "I don't blame you."  
  
"You should," he countered, still frozen, like he didn't trust himself to move more than his mouth. "I do. Aside from Carlisle I'm the oldest, and yet I am weakest at control."  
  
"You're not weak. You just ... unlike the others, even Alice, you weren't taught to deny your thirst for human blood from the day you started this life, I understand that. This is hard for you, even now. But I know you'll get better at it." I smiled and squeezed his arm. "You just have to stop doubting yourself so much."  
  
A wondrous expression had crept on his face. I knew he could feel what I felt, and therefore knew I wasn't lying. I really had faith in him.  
  
"And if anything," I said jokingly, "we should blame the stupid wrapping paper for cutting me, what an asshole."  
  
At that a smile broke through his teeth and he chuckled quietly. "I really am sorry, though," he said after a few seconds. "I felt guilty, the entire time we were away. I thought you must surely hate me after what I almost did. And then you walked in tonight and you didn't even feel afraid when you saw me. You seemed as happy to see me as you did the others."  
  
"I was," I confirmed, but then corrected, "I am."  
  
I let go of him and he retreated a bit, relaxing his stance.  
  
"So," I said with a nod. "Let bygones be bygones?"  
  
"I happily accept your forgiveness," he offered and added, "sister."  
  
I smiled. "There's nothing to forgive. Brother."  
  
With a turn I walked to the front door, the same moment Emmett entered the living room and started cursing out Edward about the broken TV. Alice pressed her cold lips to my cheek as she passed me and went to join Jasper.  
  
Edward had a curious look on his face when I walked down the front steps.  
  
"Just wanted to clear the air," I said with a shrug and let him pull me onto his back.  
  
We ran off into the night.


End file.
